This invention relates to remediation processing of contaminated soil.
In remediation processing, soil which is polluted, toxic, or otherwise contaminated is rendered stable--either chemically, physically, or both--by mixing the soil with additive. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,590 and No. 5,028,010, which are incorporated by reference disclose examples of remediation processing apparatuses and methods.